Feverdream
by Vana Tuivana
Summary: In the midst of feverdream, young Faramir battles oceans of fire and the black wave that threatens to consume him.


**Feverdream **

fire and flaming him screaming all around flames flames crying pleading save him save him devouring burning it wants him and no escape no escape where is father mother save him screaming crying screaming pain and burning fear panic fear mother save him no escape crying and no tears burning be strong be brave and sobbing screaming fire and fear and fear

_-- Little one --  
_

a soft cool touch and his brother's voice, fear fear in the night

_-- Mother --  
_

he wants to get up and comfort brother but his eyes are heavy so heavy his head will not rise from the pillow and

_-- It will be all right --  
_

to soothe him though brother is the one who fears and he is not afraid. He wants to tell him so, tell father too, but he cannot wake up he knows he is not asleep but neither is he awake and now comes the fear, mother he fears

_-- Hush -- Hush -- Little one --  
_

mother he was burning burning, mother and there was no water water water burning the water burns

_-- Drink child --  
_

and cool hands help him to sit lift a thing a cup to his lips. Water spills down his front so cool so cold, he is sitting in the ocean and the ice forms over his head. He shivers, shakes. He will never be warm never never

_-- Shh quiet now -- Child -- Fetch your father --  
_

weight settles around him over him gentle like snow, so cold so cold

_-- He burns --  
_

no no the fire is gone now, it drowned in the wave, he wants to tell her he tries so

_-- My lady --  
_

frightened. Mother mother

_-- Call the healer -- Faramir is fevered --  
_

but fever would be warm and he is so cold, too cold to live surely ah shall he

_-- Child -- Little one -- Child --  
_

mother. Meaningless words in her gentle voice. He is not afraid as long as she holds his hand

_-- What ails the child --  
_

father. He is not afraid, father but only

_-- It is the fever --  
_

fever it is the fever that burns him but this is not right because just a minute ago he was freezing at the bottom of the wave and now the fire drank up all the water. Burning burning his eyes are on fire he cannot open his eyes he is burning from inside and there is no water. Mother, mother now he is afraid and

_-- Is he awake --  
_

yes, yes father, here he is. See, look, his eyes are open but he cannot see father because of all the flames ah the flames burning burn

_-- He dreams -- The feverdream --  
_

or is this a dream? He cannot see mother, father, the fire has burned his eyes and now he is blind. Surely this must be a dream and he will wake beside his brother in the morning when the light comes through the

_Where is the healer -- Let her in -- Let her come _

mother, mother, does he sleep? He needs to wake and escape the ocean of fire where he is burning. Mother where

_-- Hush -- Quiet -- All of you leave -- Now --  
_

no mother do not leave, do not let go his hand

_-- I will stay --  
_

she stays and he is not afraid. Father, he is not afraid, look your son brother son fears not

_-- Bring cloths -- Bring water -- Bring blankets -- Stoke the fire --  
_

but he is already burning and the fire heat is right here inside him. Can they not see do they not know burning ah burning

_-- Child -- Child -- It will be all right --  
_

mother, here comes the water again, waves crashing on the fire all the flames gone now. And now he is drowning watching the ice form around him and he knows it is not all right, he will die here under the ocean but he is not afraid

_-- Here -- Little one -- Little child -- Drink --  
_

water water he is not drowning not dying but drinking. Yes mother, he will drink. And perhaps he shall not die, not here not now. He shall drink and drink and the wave will crash and when the fire comes back, it always comes back but it shall not hurt him for he shall be the water and fire does not burn water it does not flame it dies not he

_-- My lady -- He must be moved --  
_

shall he not burn but here is the fire no difference if he is the water he shall not burn. He will not burn he will not burn he will ah fire he is thrown onto the coals but water in fire turns into steam after all where is his body his water ah pain ah fire

_-- Carefully -- Gently --  
_

he dreams, he dreams he is going away in the fire and there is nothing left of the water now but there is no heat because he is the fire and how can fire be burnt? Mother, mother, let go his hand or you will burn up and become fire like him. He cries, he wants to cry to her, mother, mother but he has no mouth no words. No words, mother mother do not let go his hand!

_-- I am here -- Child --  
_

and now now the wave, the wave drowning the fire black and tall and promising him salvation above the city, the white city and the black wave he screams it is coming it comes father he will not let the wave fall nor mother, no, the wave must not fall! And now there it is, receding, vanishing among the white clouds and a woman weeping amidst the silence. Mother, mother, here he is, do not be sad, the wave is gone. It is gone.

_-- Oh my dear one -- Hush now -- I am here --  
_

But it will be back.


End file.
